


The End of the Nightmare

by piginapoketuesday



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 9 Spoilers, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piginapoketuesday/pseuds/piginapoketuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a sweet little one-shot for everyone that loves Hodgela :) Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the Nightmare

*takes place after Pelant's death*

"They're getting married," she whispered, leaning against the balcony rail that overlooked the Jeffersonian lab.

His mouth curled up at one edge in joy, "I know. Makes you think about forever, huh?"

Angela's eyes were sad. "There will always be something between them."

He tucked a strand of her thick dark hair behind her ear. "Hun, Pelant's gone and--"

"It isn't just Pelant. Every case. Every year. Another psychopath takes a piece of them. It never ends." Her hands gripped the rail softly, as if she was waiting to fall.

"Babe," he said, "They'll be alright. Hey, at least they won't get married in a jail cell."

She almost laughed, her mouth cracking into a smile that only he could draw from her. "Jack. What if we hadn't made it this far? I mean, what if Pelant had caught you off guard in the graveyard. What if he'd--"

"Angie," his voice softened her words into nothingness. "That bastard is gone. He's long gone, and I'm here. You're here. Nothing has changed."

Her monarch eyes touched his blue ones and she felt herself melt into him. "I love you."

That smirk she loved appeared on his lips. "Egypt."

"Now?" She laid her hand on his chest, and almost imperceptibly, hooked a finger under the top button on his shirt.

He grinned. "Always."

~~~

Two lab coats laid the foundation for the pile of clothing on the floor of the Egyptian exhibit. The sound of hands on skin and skin on silk sheets echoed in the vast room.

"Angie," he whispered, his head of curls against the pillows. His hand reached up to stroke her face, the unpinned black hair weaving naturally through his fingers. With her breasts against his bare chest, Angela cupped his cheek and took his mouth with hers, trading breath as though they had always been one.

"My...sweetheart--" his whimper made her wet, and she ground herself softly against his clothed member.

"Shh, Jack," she kissed down his chin and laved his throat as he swallowed. She allowed him a dip of her expert tongue into the sensitive hollow above his collar bone before she sank tauntingly against his quivering form.

Mustering the energy, Hodgins gripped her back and arse and flipped over on top of her, letting the full weight of his hips settle over hers. Kneading her breast in one capable hand, he traced his tongue over the canvas of her body, giving gentle attention to every stretch mark, scar and imperfection in his path, as if to say, there is nothing about you I don't adore.

As he approached her naval, he let his nose sink deeply into that cavity, knowing it would twinge where she most craved to be touched.

He moved tortuously back to her open mouth, biting gingerly at the full lips. Ever so slowly, his hand reached down to brush her waiting pussy through her thong.

Hodgins silenced her moan with a possessive caress of her neck. "Angie..." His cock had swelled to full erection, but he would make her head swim first.

He slid down her body to the quivering orifice between her thighs and used his teeth to pull off her thong.

The soft and slick pussy of his wife lay nestled in a trim bed of hair, and the scent of her made his undershorts unbearably tight.

He pressed his lips to her labia and relished her gasp as his tongue delved between her folds. Slow licks and swirls opened her like a spring flower for him, and as his ministrations quickened, so too did her breath and the trembling of her legs. Finding her clit, he sucked the vulnerable nubbin out of its hood and teased it until her lascivious moans had him seconds from reaching for his prick.

He stopped.

Her whine and bucking hips pained him as much as they excited him, but they both knew too well how much better it was when he was inside her.

Having recovered slightly from the edge of orgasm, Angela took his shoulders and pressed him to the bed beneath her. "You can't have all the power, Jack."

With a smile, she released his aching penis from its cotton bonds and gripped the base in one hand. Pre cum slicked the tip of his member and she lapped at it, allowing her tongue to tease his ultra-sensitive slit. Her fingers played with his balls, squeezing them gently as she lowered her mouth further over his cock.

"Please...please..." his beg made her unable to contain a moan of sheer pleasure, and the vibrations at the back of her throat tormented his manhood with waves of coiled delight.

She sucked him slowly into her throat, swallowing him down, until her lips felt his swelling sack. He tightened quickly, and she immediately backed off of his cock.

His head fell back, neck corded in frustration. "Angie, Ang, I'm begging you...I'm begging you..."

"Shh," she whispered, "Baby, its almost time."

Moving on top of him, she guided his weeping dick into her opening and slid down until their pelvises touched. He groaned and bucked into her, lids shut over his blue eyes.

"Yes, please, Jack, please--"

She rode him, increasing pace, until his frustration took over and he flipped them yet again.

Bracing himself, Hodgins fucked into her, the lust in the pit of his stomach coming to a boil.

"Angie..." There was a bright sheen of sweat at his collarbone.

She gripped his hand against the Egyptian silk of Cleopatra's bed. "Jack, don't stop, PLEASE, don't, oh--"

With a final thrust she came, and the force of her contracting, hot and tight around his engorged member, sent him over the edge with her.

He collapsed against her, going soft and slipping out onto the silk. Lazily, he kissed her breast and cheek, where she tilted her chin down and caught his mouth.

Her languid hand toyed with his hair, satisfied.

"Angela," he whispered. "Baby. I love you so much."

She kissed the ever-slowing heartbeat at his chest. "I love you, Jack."


End file.
